


Fate

by Esuna



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuna/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: "But now that the dust has settled, what will you do? Not as a Scion, I mean, but ... what do you want for yourself?"
// 3.4 spoilers //





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> 3.4 spoilers in this work, so please be careful. I wouldn't recommend reading unless you've finished the MSQ.
> 
> A whole lot of fluff, and some sweet, sweet comfort. Because we all know that our WoL hasn't had the best string of luck with relationships, platonic or other.

His question stuck in your thoughts, even now.

 

_What do you want for yourself?_

 

It wasn't something you had the luxury to ask yourself often. Your time was constantly occupied with your duties as the defender of Eorzea. Every day, something required your urgent attention—primals, unruly beast tribes, conflict within the very people you vowed to protect … yes, being the Warrior of Light meant you were almost always busy. But now? You weren't so sure. The Scions had been reformed, thanks to the confluence brought about by Yda and Papalymo's return, and Alphinaud's hopes and thoughts for the newly reunited group allowed a sense of freedom. Somewhat, at least. You were to pursue your own present, yet you were bound by a common cause to your fellows, and should your services be required then you were to respond to the call.

You had no issue with the decision that had been made—you knew where to find your friends, should you have need of their particular expertise, so you had no reason to worry about straying too far.

Which made this trip a whole lot easier on you.

The airships that now travelled to the city of Ishgard meant that travelling between the city states was a breeze, and you appreciated it. You were sure many people did, actually. Having said that, it wasn't as if travelling by foot was possible at the moment. After all, the Gates of Judgement had taken a proper beating, and you knew it was “temporarily closed for repairs”.

Their resolve stunned you. Already, the Ishgardians were hard at work to fix the damages Nidhogg had inflicted in his last siege. They'd spent countless years, centuries even, rebuilding their city, so you doubted it would take them long to conjure up some way to rebuild the dragon-thrashed bridge properly. At least you could rest your feet on an easy airship ride. The winds were gentle today, but that didn't mean they didn't freeze you to the core—you'd wrapped yourself up properly in preparation. The higher you went, the colder the air was.

It was a relief, then, when you finally touched down on the airship landing. Whilst the temperature was still below your general liking, it was more bearable. Part of you had grown accustomed to it, though you still damned the blizzards and prayed for a well fuelled fire. Perhaps something warm to sip, to fill your core with heat …

Hot chocolate was still a hard drink to swallow.

 

You were quick to set off for The Brume, leaving The Pillars behind you as you trotted down the stone stairs. You had a destination in mind; the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly.  _You'd always found that name to be a mouthful_. You pressed on without stopping, pulling your coat tighter around your body, until you were finally pushing open the doors of the building where the Temple Knights gathered. Many looked up from their work to peer at the person who had just entered, and all smiled when they recognised your face.

“Warrior of Light,” a familiar voice called, and you smiled; Lucia. You closed the distance, glancing at her with a quirk of your brow. Where was Aymeric?

She simply nodded—it was as if she knew what you wanted from the simple look in your eyes. “I'll fetch the Lord Commander for you.”

 

 

 


	2. Listen

It doesn't take long for your friend to sweep into the room, a smile on his face. Since you had to part from his company at the dinner—gods, the food had been so wonderful, you were almost loathe to leave—and later make for Xelphatol, not to mention trekking across the continent several times, you had been unable to speak with him. It was a shame, really … but it gave you time to think. It gave you time to wonder just how you were going to answer his question.  
  


_What were you going to do?_   
  


You weren't as confident in personal matters as you were in the-realm-depends-on-you matters. Personal meant emotions, emotions meant vulnerability, and if there was one thing you hated more than anything else, it was being vulnerable. So as you gazed at Aymeric, something inside you curls up and pounds against your skin. Focus! You gain nothing from being a daft sod. And yet …

“My friend, what gives you cause to seek me out? I … hadn't thought I'd see you for some time yet.” His smile tells you he's far from unhappy with your unexpected arrival and you offer a gentle shrug as response. You pause, and frown at yourself. Now you're just lying, you know exactly why you're here. Unfinished business. Things that you had thought about and needed to say.

“I wanted to talk. Could you spare some time, ser Aymeric?” You tilt your head as you speak, your gestures almost animated. You want to stand with a stiff back, so that you don't look half as slobbish as you do now, in your karakul wool lined coat, but the chill of the airship ride hasn't quite left your body yet and you restrain yourself from hunching over and rubbing your arms, leaving you slightly crooked in your stance. He seems to know this and nods, gesturing that you follow him. His office. You scurry behind him, admiring how he walks—he carries himself well.

You've always considered the elezen attractive. Tall, with sharp features that softened with his smiles (how did he do that?), velvet-like hair and a smooth voice. Strong vocabulary to boot. There were the finer details too, but focusing on those made you stare, and you very well didn't want anyone to see you staring at a handsome man. Gods forbid the whispers that would pass around. You weren't ashamed to have needs and wants, but you were ashamed that you might take advantage of a friend …

 

Especially so soon after the incident.

 _Haurchefant_.  
  


The door closes behind you with Aymeric's command, a statement given to the guard—do not disturb. It makes your stomach lurch. You're jerked from your memories of your lost friend, a twang in your heart suddenly screaming at you to leave, that this wasn't worth it—you couldn't risk getting close because what if, what if, _what if_. Clearing your throat, dispelling the butterflies that linger within, you offer a meek smile to the lord commander. He returns the gesture, albeit far more sunnier, with genuine pleasure at seeing you well, and in his company once more. You stare. He stares. A single eyebrow raises quizzically.

You rip your eyes away from him and purse your lips, wondering how you might start this conversation.

“Is something amiss?” Aymeric tilts his head, his hand raising ever so slightly, barely hovering from his side before it falls back in place.

“No, nothing is amiss. It's … ah, how should I put this?” You swallow thickly, rub your chin with a breathy exhale. Feelings leave you vulnerable. Right now, you'd rather be charging head first into the fray of battle, with your armour on your back and your weapon in your hands, than dealing with feelings. “You asked me, before I took leave to finish my dealings with the Warriors of Darkness, what I wanted for myself. I'm afraid to say that you asked me a tricky question, one that I hadn't ever put much thought into … but things have happened—things have been brought into the light, things have been agreed upon by the Scions, and I was—still am—left with time. I filled said time with thinking, but I believe now is the time for doing. I want to speak, if you would hear me out? I should like to attempt to answer your questions.”

There's a silence that hangs between you and you momentarily curse yourself—perhaps you should have let things be and simply left things as they were … but no. No, that would not have made you happy. It certainly would not quell the feelings plaguing you.

“Of course,” Aymeric responds, and you nod. “I would listen to all you have to say.”

“Then I had best begin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, just to get the ball rolling with this one. Hoo boy.
> 
> In which the WoL admits her attraction to herself. Sort of.


End file.
